Family Tree
by tiff0795
Summary: Based on the song "Family Tree" by Matthew West.  Ever since Timmy came back from a family reunion, he has been acting strange.  When Cosmo tries to talk to him, he gets more than he bargained for.


**A/N: A request from WandaCosmoForever. I promise my next Fairly Oddparents will be funny. But, until then, enjoy!**

"Cosmo, Timmy's been acting pretty strange since yesterday's family reunion," Wanda said. She had pulled her husband aside. She couldn't stand the way Timmy was acting anymore.

"What's he been doing?" Cosmo asked.

"Nothing, that's the problem. He hasn't wished for anything. He had barely said more than 'I love you'," Wanda said. Cosmo thought about this. Timmy WAS acting strange.

"Maybe you should talk to him. You know, man to man," Wanda said.

"What if I mess up?" Cosmo asked.

"Just talk, I know you know how to do that," Wanda said. "And besides, I won't be too far away.

Cosmo sighed. "Alright, but I'm telling you now, it's probably just a stomach ache because of the horrible cooking."

Cosmo poofed next to Timmy. "Hey, Timmy!" he said in a cheerful voice.

Timmy looked up at him. "Hi, Cosmo," he mumbled.

"Wanda thinks you've been acting weird since yesterday," Cosmo said. Timmy sighed.

"Cosmo…" Timmy said a little uneasy.

"What is it, Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"Is it in da rules to wish yourself dead?" Timmy asked. Cosmo grew serious and sat down next to his godchild.

"In the rules I follow it is," Cosmo said. "Why?"

Timmy sighed. "Everyone would be better off is I was dead," he said.

"You're not serious, are you?" Cosmo asked. Timmy nodded. "Timmy, how can you honestly say that?"

Timmy sighed. "I am a disgrace to my entire family. I found that out yesterday."

"So I'm not your family?" Cosmo asked.

"You just love me because it's your job," Timmy said. Cosmo was silent. He couldn't fully explain in words how it wasn't the case.

"Did you know my dad had other kids?" Timmy asked. Cosmo shook his head. "Well, he does, and I met them yesterday. They said Dad never comes around, never talks to them. I'm the one that sees him the most. At the reunion, people were telling me how much I was like my dad. My half siblings would agree. They said I would be just like this to my children. With my mother, I have a double dose in me. My brother said they were all happier before I was born."

"Timmy, I don't care what they say. They are not my godchildren, thank God," Cosmo said. "All I care about is you. You are not who they say you are."

"What if I am like Dad when I get older?" Timmy asked.

"I already know you won't be," Cosmo said.

"How can you be so sure?" Timmy asked. Cosmo looked away.

Timmy was suddenly furious. He ran into the kitchen. Cosmo followed him. No one was in the house, so it was safe for him to be out.

"Timmy! What are you doing?" the fairy asked, worried. Wanda heard the commotion and poofed next her husband.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I have a feeling Timmy is going to do something really stupid," Cosmo answered. Wanda didn't bother to ask what it was. Timmy jerked open a drawer full of utensils. He fished through it with tear filled eyes. The fairies caught up to the boy.

Timmy pulled out a huge, brand new knife. He held the point about five inches away from his heart.

"I love you guys," he said.

"WANDA, GRAB HIM!" Cosmo shouted. Wanda took her godson and pinned both hands behind his back. The knife dropped out of his hands.

Timmy struggled to get out. Cosmo gabbed the knife and held it in front of Timmy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy's face was stained with tears. "I'm a failure, I want to die."

Cosmo shook his head and looked at Wanda. She had a horrified look in her eyes as Timmy struggled against her grasp.

Cosmo showed the knife to Timmy.

_You didn't ask for this_

_Nobody ever would_

_Caught in the middle of this dysfunction_

Cosmo threw the knife onto the tile floor. Timmy still struggled. Cosmo grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look in his eyes.

_It's your sad reality_

_It's your messed up family tree_

_And now you're left with all these questions_

_Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?_

_Do you have to carry what they handed down?_

Timmy started crying. Cosmo waved his wand and a screen came up in front of the family. It showed his father with Timmy's older half siblings. Timmy stopped struggling in defeat. Cosmo pointed to the screen.

_No, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your destiny_

_Yesterday does not define you_

_No, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your meant to be_

_I can break the chains that bind you_

Timmy looked up at Cosmo with pleading eyes. Cosmo looked at Wanda. "Let him go," he said.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked worried. Cosmo nodded. Wanda loosened her grip and Timmy's hands fell to his side. Cosmo looked Timmy in the eyes.

_I have a dream for you_

_It's better than where've you've been_

_It's bigger than your imagination_

_You're gonna find real love_

_And you're gonna hold your kids_

_You'll change the course of generations_

_Oh, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your destiny_

_Yesterday does not define you_

_No, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your meant to be_

_I can break the chains that bind you_

_'Cause you're my child_

_You're my chosen_

_You are loved_

_You are loved_

Cosmo put his hands on his chest to emphasize the point. Timmy never thought Cosmo would actually think of him as a son.

_And I will restore_

_All that was broken_

_You are loved_

_You are loved_

Cosmo pointed his wand to the screen and it shifted to Timmy in the future. Timmy smiled at what he saw. Cosmo smiled back. It showed Timmy with the love of his life with two beautiful kids.

_And just like the seasons change_

_Winter into spring_

_You're bringing new life to your family tree now_

_Yes you are, you are_

Timmy smiled. "It kind of reminds me of you, Cosmo," he said, pointing to the future version of himself. They he pointed to the girl next to him. "And there's Wanda."

Cosmo smiled and shrugged. "Maybe," he said, glancing to Wanda.

"You guys are the parents that I wish I could be like," Timmy said.

Cosmo smiled and rolled his wand in his hands. With a quick flick of his wrist, he set Timmy's destiny in stone. He pointed back to the screen.

_Oh, this will be your legacy_

_This is will be your destiny_

_Yesterday did not define you_

_Oh, this will be your legacy_

_This will be your meant to be_

_I can break the chains that bind you_

Timmy smiled. Cosmo smiled back. "Come on, let's get you to bed," Cosmo said. Wanda led Timmy upstairs. Cosmo picked up the knife and put it gently back in the drawer. He then followed his family upstairs to Timmy's bedroom.

Wanda was tucking Timmy in bed when Cosmo came in. Wanda floated over to him.

"I'm going to bed. He wants to talk to you for a minute," she said. Cosmo nodded.

"Okkay, I'll be right there," he said. Wanda smiled and poofed away. Cosmo floated over to Timmy,

"Cosmo, do your really think of me as your son?" Timmy asked. Cosmo smiled and nodded. Timmy smiled back. "Good, just making sure."

Cosmo smiled and hovered over the fishbowl. "Good night, Timmy. I love you."

"I love you, too," Timmy said. Cosmo poofed into the bedroom of the castle, but not without hearing the one last thing from Timmy. It sent chills down his spine as he crawled into bed. He fell asleep still hearing the words of his godson echoing in his head.

_And just like the seasons change_

_Winter into spring_

_You're bringing new life to your family tree now_


End file.
